Warrior Cat Lemons
by Splash Kitty Warrior
Summary: I take requests. As the title says, THESE ARE LEMONS! I update any time I'm free of HW.
1. Lionblaze X Heathertail

"Well hello, Lionpaw." Heathertail mocked. "Why are you stealing off of WindClan Territory?"

"First things first." Lionblaze turned around speaking with his deep voice. "The names Lion_blaze_. Not Lionpaw. Cats in my Clan will die without this." He paused, clearing his throat. "But I don't expect you would care, considering the way you hate ThunderClan.

She gasped then put her ears down and spat. "How dare you! You no good piece of crow-food!" Heathertail paused for a moment. "Fine. Keep it." She turned to walk away. Lionblaze put the catmint down and pounced.

A load of fur landed on Heathertail. "I know you want this." Lionblaze whispered in her ear. "I know you wanted me then and now." Heathertail sighed. It was true. She turned over, facing Lionblaze. "Take me." She breathed.

Lionblaze unsheathed his member, rubbing it around her pussy. Heathertail began her moaning. Her pussy got wet. She screamed in her head, "Take me! Take me Take me take me take me!" Lionblaze sensed her anxiousness. It was kind of obvious, because she was soaked through wet.

Heathertail hissed in pain as a member plunged into her. "I like it. A virgin." Lionblaze spoke out. He began pumping at a slow and steady pace. He began to pump faster after the hissing stopped. She began to moan in pleasure and bliss. All of the sudden it stopped. She opened her eyes to be missing. She got up and turned around. There was Lionblaze, with his member sticking out. She came forward, and pecked at it. Lionblaze moaned.

Heathertail began to lick it all around. She enclosed it in her mouth, and swirled it. Heathertail started deepthroating, going further and further into her mouth. After just a few minutes of this, Lionblaze started to feel a build-up in his cock. Heathertail could feel it too. She opened her mouth right at the opening, waiting. Five seconds passed and the load of come shot through. Heathertail licked all of it up.

Lionblaze came over and started to lick her face. He cleaned her face up of all her cum and sat down.

"Now your turn." Lionblaze stated. Heathertail lied down and let Lionblaze see. Lionblaze looked at her wet folds. Lionblaze took her vagina to his mouth and started sucking. She moaned at the feeling. It was like all of the pain was going away and going to your own pleasuring world. Lionblaze started to 'stretch' her pussy out. He went back and forth. Lionblaze started to poke his tongue in and feel around. All of the sudden cum shot straight out. Lionblaze licked it all up, while Heathertail licked the cum on his body.

Footsteps headed toward the catmint plant. Lionblaze grabbed his catmint and ran. Heathertail was left, thinking of what to do. She stood up, and gathered catmint, cleaning the plant of ThunderClan scent.

"I was wandering where you were, Heathertail."

"Just getting catmint, Nightcloud."


	2. Fireheart X Spottedleaf

**I take OC's. Also, please tell me if the story is Love/Lust/Rape. Maybe the setting or you can leave it to me to decide. I also go in the order I get them. I except tips on my wrighting, also. **

**1. Fireheart X Spottedleaf.**

**2. Cinderheart X Dustpelt. (Odd couple….)**

**3. Brook X Stormfur (Thanks for telling me the plot, guest person… :P**

**FIREHEART X SPOTTEDLEAF**

Fireheart woke up with a startled mind. _Where am I? How did I get here? Why do I smell prey all around me? Wait….. I know that smell… Spottedleaf!_

"Spottedleaf! Where are you!?" Fireheart yelled into the floral woods. There was a rustle of bushes behind him. Fireheart swerved backwards. Spottedleaf jumped out.

"My love!" Spottedleaf shouted to Fireheart. Her voice suddenly turned to a soft whisper. "Since I'm in StarClan, I'm technically not a Medicine Cat anymore." Spottedleaf started to get to his head. He loved her, she loved him. His cock slowly unsheathed. He was smelling her in heat and couldn't take it anymore.

Fireheart pounced on Spottedleaf and stabbed his member inside of her. Spotted leaf yowled in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Fireheart sounded sorry.

"This is what it's like for all she-cats on their first time." Spottedleaf gasped through breathes. Fireheart looked to see that he had broken her barrier. He realized that the pain would go away now. He got back to tend Spottedleaf and went a fast, steady tempo. Spottedleaf started to groan in pleasure and bliss. Fireheart pounded even faster, making there to be more groans and moans. Fireheart dismantled her. He collapsed on the ground, belly up.

Spottedleaf wanted to give Fireheart a time of pleasure. She bent down to lick his cock. She started to lick it with wider strokes.

"You didn't cum. Am I that bad?" Fireheart asked.

"No. I didn't cum. That's weir-" Spottedleaf yowled as she cummed onto the forest ground. Fireheart got up and went to the spot and licked it all up. ALL OF IT.

"You taste nice, Spottedleaf." Fireheart licked her cheek and went back to the position they were in. Spottedleaf started to take his member into her mouth. She swirled it around her tongue. She took her mouth off and started to rub it with her paw. Fireheart moaned almost twice as much as Spottedleaf did. Spottedleaf accelerated up to fast. Fireheart felt the build-up in his cock.

"Spottedleaf…" Fireheart couldn't find the words. She got the hint though. She put her mouth right by his 'opening' and opened. Fireheart cummed into her mouth and stood back up.

He knocked Spottedleaf over and enclosed his mouth over his pussy. He started sucking and pulling on it. Fireheart started to stick his tongue in. Spottedleaf shivered. She started to moan again in pleasure. Fireheart leaned in and started to lick further.

"I'm gonna cum!" Spottedleaf gasped through breathes. As Spottedleaf said this, she cummed into Fireheart's mouth.

"Mmmm….. Like I said, Spottedleaf, you are delicious." Spottedleaf began to fade away. Fireheart woke back in his nest. He looked around and saw cum everywhere…


	3. Dustpelt X Cinderheart

**Dustpelt X Cinderheart**

Cinderheart walked through the woods with Lionblaze; he was so nice. But they couldn't ever be together. Lionblaze was a part of a prophecy.

"I'm going to go to the lake." Lionblaze added on, "I would like to go alone, if you don't mind."

"It's alright." Lionblaze turned toward the lake and padded off. Cinderheart sniffed the air. _Dustpelt?_ Cinderheart wandered. _Why's he here?_ She turned around to go back to camp when weight dropped onto her. Dustpelt's scent wrapped around her.

"HEL-"

"There will be no words. No screaming out for help either." Dustpelt said in a deep, mysterious voice. Dustpelt jammed his member inside of her pussy. Cinderheart screamed inside of her head. She never thought losing your virginity was this painful. Dustpelt started to pump his cock faster and faster. Cinderheart let out a guilty moan. It felt good; no doubt about that. But this isn't the right cat.

"You like that? Huh? You like it you dirty slut, don't you?" Dustpelt whispered in her ear. All of the sudden the pumping stopped. Cinderheart got up, not realizing she had cum in her pussy. Dustpelt tackled her. (Again) He started to lick all of the cum out of her pussy. He licked her folds then licked deeper into her pussy. White cum dripped down. Dustpelt cleaned her vagina through and through. Although Cinderheart hated it; she loved it. She just let all the moans out, and started to cry.

Dustpelt stopped again.

"I've given you pleasure two times. It's my turn." Dustpelt growled. He lied down, showing his 6" erect member. She padded back and licked it. She began to take longer strokes. Dustpelt had started to moan. Cinderheart cried harder. She licked harder, too. She wanted to get this over with. She took his cock into her mouth. She started to swirl it around her tongue, just as Jayfeather taught her. It's kind of funny that Medicine Cats teach us sex ed., but never can have sex. Dustpelt felt build-up in his member.

Cum shot straight into Cinderheart mouth leaving her choking. Dustpelt cleaned himself then ran to camp leaving Cinderheart in a pool of cum, and her choking. Cinderheart began to cry even harder.

"I'm back!" Lionblaze called. Lionblaze gasped as he saw Cinderheart puke up cum. "Who did this to you!?"

"Dustpelt." Cinderheart choked out. Lionblaze took her to camp to tend to her needs. The next day, Dustpelt was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
